


Insight: A collection of journals and thoughts from those in the Inquisition

by Var_Enasalin



Series: The Secrets Behind the Inquisiton [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Diary/Journal, Sketches, bits and pieces that wouldn't fit elsewhere, character exploration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Var_Enasalin/pseuds/Var_Enasalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of the characters from Wholly Unexpected in the guise of sketches, journal entries, and snippets of thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight: A collection of journals and thoughts from those in the Inquisition

The first page in her father’s journal was obscured by several loose papers heavily creased from being unfolded and folded many times. The first page she pulled out was a picture of her own face, clearly drawn by her father.

 

The next was a letter, with smudged and fading ink filling the entire page. Dated to her eighteenth birthday.

 

> My dearest daughter,

 

> The day you were born I knew you were something special. You were as beautiful as your mother even then, and as I have watched you grow into a young woman I have only seen that beauty grow.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not tell you enough how much like your mother you are. Not just in the way you look, but the way you behave. You treat everyone with a kindness and compassion I have only seen once before, and it is apparent you are truly your mother’s daughter.
> 
>  
> 
> But you are your own person as well. You love all people equally and treat none as your lesser. You would see all the peoples of Thedas stand as equals, and that is a vision unmatched.
> 
>  
> 
> You have a beautiful spirit, a shining example for all to see, and it only adds to the wonder that is you. You will do great things with your life, and I am blessed by the Maker to be able to call you my daughter.
> 
>  
> 
> With all my love,
> 
>  
> 
> Your Father
> 
>  
> 
> Joseph Frederic Trevelyan

 

She couldn’t help the tears on her face by the end of the letter brought on by the happiness she felt. And as such could not bring herself to read more that night. It was enough for now to know how much her father loved her.


End file.
